1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to glass to metal solder joints and particularly to the use of such joints in high pressure environments or as part of a pressure sensor system wherein a silicon die is attached to a glass tube.
2. Related Art
In order to strengthen glass to metal joints, particularly in high pressure environments, a tight fitting metal sleeve or support would be placed around the joint. This would complicate the joint structure and added cost. Further, since the sleeve was often soldered to the metalized surface of the glass, at high pressures and temperature extremes, the sleeve was found to induce stresses which caused the glass to crack.
An improved glass to metal solder joint, especially for high pressure environments, is thus highly desirable.